Chapter 9: School Storm
Chapter 9: School Storm is the ninth chapter in Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. The previous chapter is Chapter 8: August Reunion. The next chapter is Chapter 10: The Spoooooks. Sypnosis The friends has crashlanded into a desert place. They have to survive the desert without the powers temporarily or find the Serenity Leaves to heal Aspect. Plot Almandine and the friends has crashlanded into a desert place. She notices that we are stuck in a horrible desert forever. They have to hide behind the cactus but suddenly, A group of characters appeared from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The characters were Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and of course, Bloo. After talking to the Imaginary Friends, A Galactic General spaceship appeared. Brown Sapphire arrives at Dusky Desert and tries to kill Moldavite. Almandine fuses with Moldavite to form Vesuvianite and she began a sword tournament. As they fly toward Brown Sapphire, the gem turns into a willow tree. This startles Vesuvianite, making them lose focus and unfuse to Almandine and Moldavite. Without a word, Moldavite runs away, visibly distressed. A mysterious purple cloak arrives at the Pyramid. She takes her hood off and reveals to be Winza Sapphire/Sapphire X.L.V. (Extra Loyal Variety). Sapphire X.L.V. talks to Moldavite about what happened during the battle with Brown Sapphire. On the next day, Almandine and the friends arrived at school. She suddenly met Mr. Dusknoir FTSD (A Former Teacher with Sudden Darkness). Almandine and the friends listen to Dusknoir about Calmness and Anxiety. Moldavite's chair break and hits her back again. Aspect tries to heal but his eye suddenly breaks and his right arm breaks too. Almandine and the friends were shocked again just like Chapter 7. He tries to walk, touch, see and talk but he is almost dying. Abalone Pearl heals Aspect by turning the pink liquid into grey concrete. She temporarily renamed Aspect as Hermann. Dusknoir comes on the scene and takes Almandine and Moldavite to the blank desert area. He explains to them how a fusion must have inner balance in order to preserve its physical form. An imbalance can cause the fusion to hallucinate and eventually unfuse. Dusknoir elaborates that in order to maintain the balance of their fusion, they must confront and understand their feelings. He offers to demonstrate, and asks Almandine and Moldavite to form Vesuvianite so they can begin meditating. After they fuse, Dusknoir helps them enter the realm of their mind. At Dusky Desert, Vesuvianite spars against three fake dummies as Abalone Pearl and Dusknoir look on. When Vesuvianite thrusts their sword into one fake dummy, however, the hallucinations begin again, this time coming from Almandine's part, as Vesuvianite witnesses Sunny Keller getting poofed. Dusknoir snaps them back to reality while Abalone Pearl expresses concern, but Vesuvianite returns to her hallucinations and witnesses DanTDM and his anger. She also witness Zoella hatred and anger toward her, and Vesuvianite is eventually surrounded by the three, becoming overwhelmed with guilt and remorse. The three poof into swarms of butterflies and form Tutobubble in the sky, looking down on them with a evil expression. Vesuvianite and defuses back to Almandine and Moldavite but this time, Almandine hurts her back too. Dusknoir feels angry and disappears into purple smoke. Abalone Pearl puts Almandine in bed. In the Past, Almandine and Moldavite use the Serenity Leaves as a running stand. At that moment, Rasparadda and the two new recruitments (Tradchad and Notesmi) arrives. Rasparadda tells the story about the Serenity Leaves and the big tree. After the story, A ship crashlanded out of nowhere. An unnamed evil gem commands Brown Sapphire to steal lots of Serenity Leaves and puts it back to the ship. After that, the running Serenity Leaves stand breaks. Rasparadda glares at Moldavite that she walks away disturbingly along with Tradchad and Notesmi. Back to the Present, Almandine and the friends head back to Candywoods but this time, it was burned and mixed again. A huge storm cloud arises and Vampluie appears again but this time, he absorbs many parts of Ballerent's and Soliebeard's. Moldavite and Vampluie NEO begin a fight but without further option, He sends a huge lightning bolt which makes the island shake temporarily. Almandine and the friends escape from the Candywoods and back to Dusky Desert. Vampluie NEO gets angry that he almost inflates his body itself then he explode into huge pollen rainbow cloud dust. On the next day, A new monster emerges from the portal again but this time it was a different Elite Monster called Shypnosis/Crusketcher. In the Version Ice: Shypnosis crashlanded into the desert field. In the Version Souls: Crusketcher splatters out lots of rainbow paint all over the desert. Almandine and the friends including Shypnosis/Crusketcher finds a weird tent. She goes inside and the tent turns out to be a quiz show. After the final question, the quiz show collapses and Almandine is sent into her dream. She awakes in a mysterious ice cave and the unnamed evil gem and the rest of the Galactic Generals finds a mysterious Ice Crystal. The next dream shows the same scene from Chapter 1, then the wedding dream, then the Tugtupites dream, then the Candywoods dream, then the Gyral's basement flashback dream, the penultimate dream shows Almandine woke up in the Tree of Worries. She finds Hipe again but this time, he sent a spiritual message that Hermann is about to die. After that, Almandine wakes up in the black void. She suddenly met Tutobubble again but this time, he kills Almandine's gemstone straight away that she wakes up back into the Real World. On the next day, Almandine and the friends visit a huge pyramid where Queen Caramel lives. Moldavite talks to Queen Caramel about how Almandine has a weird dream but without further notice, Queen Caramel turned evil and shaggy. She captures the friends into a huge cage full of razor blades. Moldavite summons an axe and she slice the ropes and quickly escape along with Almandine's friends. Queen Caramel gets angry that she almost inflates her body itself then she explode into huge golden dust just like Vampluie NEO. On the next day, Almandine and the friends fought Tradchad and Notesmi again but this time, they run a farm stand. Tradchad teaches Moldavite how to become a Good Farmer. After farming, a huge DJ stage monster arrives. Hermann tries to use the final Aspect State but he accidently spits out an Aspect Sword with some Aspect Flowers. Almandine and the friends were shocked again. Moldavite heals Hermann and he is better temporarily. Tradchad and Notesmi uses a counterattack to fight the DJ stage monster and reduces them to SOUL dust. On the next day, Almandine and the friends head back to the pyramid but it was blocked by Brown Sapphire. Brown Sapphire summons the Serenity Leaves to attack Moldavite and the Gems and SOULS sneakly go inside the pyramid. After battling, Brown Sapphire had enough that she summons her dagger and shatters Sapphire X.L.V. permanently. Almandine and the friends goes into many floors as well as weird areas to get into the mysterious Pyramoid machine. The mysterious Pyramoid machine scans Almandine and Moldavite and it creates a weird fragment copy of them. After sparing it, Hermann was electrocuted by the mysterious Pyramoid machine. Hermann's eyes turn pink followed by his body turning into a bubble. All that remains is Hermann's hat. Almandine and the friends were shocked again. Almandine and Moldavite attempt to pursue them but fall into a hidden pit that leads to the next area. It's unknown if the Imaginary Friends was disappeared. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Chapters